


Killing Time

by GrapefruitDoor



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Affectionate Teasing, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapefruitDoor/pseuds/GrapefruitDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben decides that a <i>pleasant</i> way to spend the afternoon would be to watch one of Henry's movies. Henry doesn't exactly agree- <i>especially</i> considering Ben's film choice- but he appreciates the chance to get to redeem one of the less than stellar scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't a team effort, just the result of one of us deciding to sit through _Hellraiser: Hellworld_ just to see Henry. And having a thing for these two watching their movies together.

“I’m going to hate this,” Henry said, flopping one arm up on the back of the couch as Ben grabbed the remote off the coffee table, before falling back onto the couch himself. Henry’s fingertips teased the back of his neck affectionately, as Ben flipped through Netflix.

 

“It can’t be that bad,” Ben offered, finding the movie and offering a teasing half grin. “I mean, it has  _ you _ in it.”

 

“It was eleven years ago,” Henry said with a bit of a cringe, “And… trust me it’s just bad.” Ben rolled his eyes, starting up the movie. The words  _ Hellraiser: Hellworld _ appeared seconds in, and Henry inhaled deeply, trying to brace himself. Ben had already tossed the remote towards the end of the couch, leaned against his side and chest, so that Henry’s hand suddenly lacked the sweet contact of his skin.

 

“Look at your  _ hair _ ,” Ben said, barely holding in a laugh, “it’s a mess.”

 

“It was 2005,” Henry reminded him, reaching his free hand up to rub over his short hair. Ben shook his head.

 

“It’s sort of cute. Like a puppy.”

 

That earned him a smack to his shoulder. Ben mocked pain, let out a loud  _ ow! _ As he reached up to rub the “injured” area. Henry shot him a glare, and was sure this was going to be a  _ very _ long hour and a half.

 

Especially when, a moment later, Ben had that stupid little amused smile, and Henry  _ knew _ he was staring at the utter mess his character was, in the first real scene. However, if he had more comments regarding his hair, at least he kept them to himself.

 

Until, minutes later, “You don’t really look  _ scary _ in that mask, you know.”

 

Henry huffed. “Look, it was the  _ script _ to expect her to be scared, alright? Trust me, I know.”

 

Ben hummed, “Masks though… that could be interesting.” Henry waited a moment for Ben to elaborate- but he didn’t, left whatever he  _ could _ be thinking to Henry’s imagination- before he added, “And look at your hair when you pulled that thing off!”

 

Henry shoved him-  _ rather hard _ .

 

“You were cute,” Ben added, as the movie continued. “Too cute for this movie.” He was sitting without contact with Henry now, since he had been shoved- and cast him a quick glance. “Still are cute, though.”

 

Henry wanted to roll his eyes- but the desire never got that far. Instead he only smiled, shaking his head affectionately, as Ben eyed the open spot against his side still. “Come here,” he said, “I won’t push you again if you  _ behave _ .”

 

“You just picked her up and  _ carried _ her in,” Ben commented, as he eased back into his space, Henry draping his arm down over his shoulder, to curl at his chest. “That’s sort of charming.”

 

“I’m not carrying you anywhere, Ben. I’m not  _ that _ strong.” That got  _ Henry _ an elbow to his side, but he felt Ben chuckling. And it was true- Ben wasn’t a small man.

 

He liked that.

 

They were both chuckling as the movie continued, and Henry heard the lines  _ Gratuitous tit shot. _

 

_ Eh- necessary tit shot _ .

 

And Ben was laughing  _ harder _ . “You played a fuckboy,” he said, reaching up to rub his jaw, over his mouth. Henry rolled his eyes.

 

“You have no idea,” he admitted, “This is painful, are you  _ sure _ this is how you want to spend the afternoon?”

 

“What would you rather be doing?”

 

“Anything. Anything at all.” He waited for a moment, in the hopes that Ben might make a move then, grab the remote and at least let them look for something  _ good _ to watch-

 

But to his dismay, his lover didn’t move at all. Looked rather comfortable, where he was.

 

Ben’s commentary continued, throughout the film. Mostly comments on Henry’s  _ baby face _ and hair- with the term  _ fuckboy _ uttered here and there, throughout. Everything was said in that shockingly endearing tone, however- and while Henry half wanted to smack him, he almost wanted to kiss him more. That was a  _ far _ more enjoyable way of shutting Ben up.

 

And he knew Ben agreed- his own taunting had been shut down plenty of times when the older man simply grasped his face or shirt and tugged him in for a kiss. And  _ oh _ , it was hard to really tease with Ben’s tongue in his mouth- not that he’d complain about that.

 

However, the commentary changed drastically when- “Are you getting fucking  _ head _ in the middle of this party?” Henry cringed, as Ben started laughing. “You don’t even look  _ into _ it.” Henry didn’t have a comment back for that- but Ben laughed  _ louder _ when the girl’s mask turned into a gaping mouth, for just a moment. “Okay, maybe I wouldn’t be that into it either. But-” he paused, reaching up to gently rub at Henry’s arm. “I can say, I’ve heard you scream  _ fuck _ before during a blowjob, and I gotta say, this isn’t convincing. Your tone with me is better.” He grinned, tipped his head back, and Henry chuckled, leaned over and kissed his hair.

 

“Hopefully  _ far _ better,” he said, as Ben glanced back at the television. Ben got his hand on Henry’s leg then, giving it a squeeze, before rubbing affectionately, as the movie continued on. When the scene switched, however, Ben seemed to lose interest- as he did, it appeared, at any given point in this movie when Henry was  _ not _ on the screen.

 

It was after painful minutes dragged that Henry realized Ben was still rubbing his thigh. He shifted a little, and Ben’s hand moved up higher, gave another firm squeeze, before he asked, “Are you off screen for a bit?”

 

“Yes,” Henry started- and didn’t get any farther, as Ben suddenly sat up, gently pushing Henry’s arm off him. Henry barely managed a blink before Ben was sliding off the couch, settling in right between his legs, in the rather cramped space between the couch and the coffee table. “What are you-”

 

“Killing time,” he said, reaching for the button on Henry’s pants. “Besides, that blowjob was  _ sad _ . I think we deserve to see one with a little more… enthusiasm.” He tugged his zipper down- and Henry swallowed, couldn’t  _ think _ of a reason against this- because god, was there ever a reason to keep Ben’s mouth off his cock?

 

Ben tugged at the waistband of his underwear, leaned over him to lap at the head of his cock, dragging his tongue along his soft shaft. Henry lifted his hips, let his breath escape, as Ben got his lips around him, sucking very gently- teasing, as he felt Henry hardening right over his tongue. Ben shivered- because, fuck, this had to be one of his favorite feelings. Knowing he got Henry  _ hot and bothered _ was a damn good boost to his ego, if he was honest.

 

And sometimes- a lot of times- he needed that.

 

Henry tipped his head back, sighing as Ben got his fist around his now hard shaft, giving him a squeeze- before the hand was gone, both of them holding onto his thighs  _ and god, it was just his mouth _ . His tongue swirling around the head of his cock, before Ben swallowed half his damn cock down- easing back up, in a slow, torturous rhythm.

 

If Henry could think, he might notice it was mimicking the rhythm the girl in the movie had- but his brain barely  _ functioned _ when Ben looked at him in all the right ways- let alone when he touched him.

 

Henry let out a groan, lifting his head just so he could watch. Ben squeezed his thighs, glanced up- and the stretch of his mouth, the look in his eyes- it had Henry nearly shivering, his muscles tightening up. He opened his mouth, but all he managed was a breathy  _ Ben _ , as Ben eased back up, let the flat of his tongue purposefully drag beneath Henry’s cockhead, sweeping up the precum that kept leaking into his mouth.

 

And from the television, they heard  _ it’s your turn to go down _ . Ben pulled off at that, turned his head- and smirked.

 

“Do you get a sex scene?” He asked, watching as the film cut, until Henry was shoved against the wall. “Fuck, I can even see your tongue. You  _ actually _ kissed her.”

 

Henry swallowed- glanced from the screen, down between his legs at Ben- and back again.

 

“You should kiss me like that,” Ben added, turning back- and otherwise wordlessly getting his mouth back on Henry’s cock. Henry groaned, pushed up over his tongue, reaching down to cover Ben’s hands on his thighs with his own.

 

“I- do,” he managed, staring down at Ben, at the way his head bobbed- a little faster now. Shallow but  _ sweet _ in that way that hit the nerves that  _ mattered _ . Ben hummed, and Henry reached out, got his hand cupped around the back of his head, began guiding him. Ben  _ moaned _ over that, loud, and Henry’s mouth fell open,  _ fuck _ falling from his lips.

 

He wanted to watch Ben like this  _ forever _ , never got sick of watching when he  _ worked _ , when he tore Henry’s sanity right from his skull and made him feel like an utter diluted mess. But he made the mistake of lifting his eyes for just a moment- caught a younger version of himself on the screen being shoved through a door-

 

“Ben,” he managed, only to have his lover ease down his cock- farther than usual, and Henry groaned. “ _ Fuck _ , Ben- just a- second-” he pulled his hand away, glanced across the couch- saw the remote, and wondered if he could just-

 

He reached, stretched- and promptly threw him off balance. He gave a little surprised gasp, as Ben pulled off when Henry teetered, before he partially sprawled on his side, arm still stretched out for the remote.

 

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, nearly laughing, as Henry’s fingertips brushed it.

 

“Trying to turn this  _ off _ ,” he said, nodding towards the television. “I’m about to  _ die _ and I’m not quite interested in seeing that while you’re between my legs.”

 

Ben laughed, harder, as Henry finally got a hold of the remote and paused the movie, as he sat up. He dropped it again, leaning into the back of the couch, as Ben grasped his thighs again and squeezed. He had his cock back in his mouth before Henry was settled, and he arched his back, moaning as one of Ben’s hands wrapped around his cock, moving with his mouth-

 

And playtime was definitely  _ over _ , when he did that. Henry squeezed his eyes shut, making a damn noise every time he exhaled, every time he felt half his cock disappearing into Ben’s mouth- or when his tongue would tease the head, for just a glorious moment. “Fuck,” he growled, feeling everything going tight, blissfully so-

 

And Ben’s other hand was moving up his thigh, to his hip- squeezing. Henry reached down, cupped the back of his head again, guiding him farther down, until he could  _ feel _ Ben’s throat working- and he was gone, groaning out his name and cursing, a string of obscenities that ended in a rather loud  _ fuck! _ As Ben swallowed again, once-  _ twice _ to keep from choking.

 

Ben pulled back, very slowly, until Henry’s wet cock slipped from his lips. His fingers curled tighter, against the back of his head, as Henry lifted his head, looking down at him, lips parted, a slight flush along his cheeks.

 

“That,” Ben offered, with a smirk  _ that shouldn’t have been so damn attractive _ , “Was a  _ damn _ better performance, Cavill.”

 

And all Henry could do was  _ laugh _ .

**Author's Note:**

> My writing partner can confirm: I write _way_ too many blowjobs.


End file.
